


Voltron: Legacy (Teaser?)

by Pantastic_Pancake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Pancake/pseuds/Pantastic_Pancake
Summary: Laith looked up at the screen, at the amoral murderous monster that had been chasing them throughout the universe, and other universes, apparently. MacCain. He was standing there, smug as the cat who got the cream. They were trapped in an uncanny valley esque alternate universe, again, and he still couldn’t have the decency to leave them alone? Well, Laith had foiled a few of the damn bastard’s plans, but they’d really been enjoying the anonymity of being in a universe that wasn’t their own.(Hi! I've had this idea for a fanfic bop around my head since vld was still running, and I decided screw it, I'll post the one scene of it I actually wrote. Mayhaps I'll write the actual Thing eventually!)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Voltron: Legacy (Teaser?)

Voltron: Legacy Betrayal Scene

Location: Castle of Lions control room 

Laith looked up at the screen, at the amoral murderous monster that had been chasing them throughout the universe, and other universes, apparently. MacCain. He was standing there, smug as the cat who got the cream. They were trapped in an uncanny valley-esque alternate universe, again, and he still couldn’t have the decency to leave them alone? Well, Laith had foiled a few of the damn bastard’s plans, but they’d really been enjoying the anonymity of being in a universe that wasn’t their own.

“What do you want, MacCain?”

“You’re quite the slippery one, Laith. It’s been an adventure trying to capture you. I mean, all this fuss over a few strangers? Really, it’s so very much an over-reaction. But I know just the person to put an end to your little rebellion. He will be with you in a moment.” MacCain smirked, and Laith damn near snarled. They hated how he talked to them, like they were a petulant child.

But a blue light began to fill the space, and Laith was distracted from MacCain’s condescension. A netted force field trapped them where they were,and they turned to see the figure coming through the portal to another world… Laith gasped, eyes widening in shock and heart beating faster in denial. This was wrong, so very very wrong.

“Joey?” Laith’s brother stood, maybe ten feet away, in Garrison armor, holding a Garrison standard issue laser pistol. Laith wished they could be reassured that apart of their family was here after so many months on the run, but MacCain’s words echoed in their head. Put an end to your rebellion. Put an end to you. Joey knew how to fire a gun. In fact, he was professionally trained. Laith’s dagger was just outside of the force field. There was no space to fight. That was the point, they supposed. They were a perfect deer in the headlights.

“Come with me,” Joey started. “You won’t be able to get off scot free but it will look better if you come willingly.” Laith rolled their eyes as the shock hardened in to anger. 

“Won’t be able to get off scot free?” They parroted. “That’s an understatement. As far as I’m aware, either you kill me here or someone else kills me there.” Laith waved their hand toward the screen behind them. “I don’t have a single reason to come with you.”

“That’s not true! The punishment for treason is not the death sentence. This pistol is set to stun!” Joey said, defensive. His hands began to shake, making it impossible for him to hit his target. Laith raised their eyebrows, knowing Joey didn’t shake when he got nervous. Joey seemed to be pretty damn well indoctrinated into the Garrison’s ‘new ideals’, or more accurately, bullshit, but then why hadn’t he stunned Laith as soon as they told him they weren’t going anywhere? Why were his hands shaking?

“So a city of innocent people get the death sentence, but a criminal who is important enough for you to chase down to a whole other universe doesn’t?” Laith asked, only half ironically. If there was any part of Joey salvageable from the Garrison’s crap, they needed to find it, and fast.

“That city had political significance! Maybe you’d understand if you actually followed orders!” Joey’s eyes quickly and repeatedly flicked to the ground to the right of Laith’s boots. It was subtle, only noticeable if you were watching him like a hawk (which Laith was) but was strange all the same. What is Joey’s game here?

“Maybe you would understand if you didn’t follow orders, if you gave yourself a choice! Laith sent a pointed look up at the monitor, noticing MacCain watching the show as smug as ever. If he wanted to send them a message, he’d have to be subtle. But was he really trying to send them a message? Or was Laith just hoping in vain for their brother to come through for them? Laith so desperately wanted their family back, but it couldn’t cloud their judgement.

“Laith, please! Just listen! I have to do this, it’s what’s right!” He sent a nervous look to the portal still hovering behind him. What’s right, Joey?” What are you trying to do?

“I am doing this because it’s right, it’s what I believe in! You might as well kill me now, it’s not like whatever the punishment is for treason will make me change my mind!” Joey’s hands began shaking more violently. Or were they? They almost seemed to move in a pattern, from Laith, to the floor to their right, to the console behind them. If Joey shot the console, the connection would be cut. MacCain wouldn’t be able to see or hear them anymore! 

“Is that really what you want, Laith?” To die alone and unaccomplished for outdated, stubborn morals? Joey asked. Laith knew that if he set the gun to kill, then they’d either die standing up for what they believed in, or they wouldn’t. They’d survive and go from there. Quick, painless death to make a point or their survival and potentially, not being betrayed by their brother. Laith could work with that. 

“Yes! I would rather die right now than be dragged back to the Garrison like a stray cat and face whatever torture your boss has waiting for me!” They near shouted, and then in a quieter voice, said “True, just beliefs are an accomplishment, and they are worth dying for. Don’t you understand that? He looked down to fiddle with his pistol, but flicked his eyes back up to Laith’s. Just out of MacCain’s sight, but well in theirs, Joey mouthed one word. Duck.

“Fine.” Was all he said when he straightened back up, and time felt like it was in slow motion. Laith threw themself to the floor as Joey fired off a shot. But he wasn’t even aiming at Laith. He landed a direct hit on the console. Sparks flew and MacCain’s panicking face disappeared with the rest of the screen. The portal, still behind Joey, also vanished, taking the force field with it. 

Laith looked up as the gun clattered to the floor, heartbeat a drum solo in a rock song. 

“Joey?” There Laith’s brother stood, still ten feet away.

“Are you alright?” He started.

“Joey!” Laith was up and off like a shot. They slammed Joey with a hug and he wrapped his arms around them in turn. He was real, he didn’t betray them, they weren’t going to die today. That little bit of reassurance opened the floodgate of tears they’d been keeping for the last three months. Joey pulled them impossibly tighter and lowered the both of them to the ground.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He whispered.

And maybe the war was still raging.

And maybe the government was still corrupt. 

And maybe it wasn’t exactly true

But right then and there, they believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for context, Laith and Joey are Keith and Lance's kids. (That's why I tagged this as a klance fic) Laith is about 18 and Joey is about 20, and Laith is non-binary. I hope you enjoyed reading this scene I've had in my docs for like a year now.


End file.
